Knights of the Round Table
The Knights of the Round Table are the knightly members of the legendary fellowship of King Arthur in the literary cycle of the Matter of Britain, in which the first written record of them appears in the Roman de Brut written by the Norman poet Wace in 1155. In the Arthurian romance tradition, the Knights are an order in the service of Arthur, tasked with ensuring the peace of the kingdom and charged with leading the quest for the Holy Grail. The Round Table at which they met was supposed to represent the equality of all the members. Different stories presented different numbers of the Knights, ranging from only 12 to as many as 150 or more. List Their total number (always symbolic) and the names vary depending on the text. The first sources state 24, 36 or 72. For Robert de Boron, for whom the Round Table is a replica of the table of the Last Supper, they are fifty. In some versions, including Le Morte d'Arthur by Thomas Malory, they are 150 ("three times fifty" is a phrase that is often found in Welsh or Irish texts, which means "a large number" or even "immeasurable"). Bedivere, Gawain and Kay are the oldest characters associated with Arthur. Those most popular and best known today may include: There have been also many others, generally more or less obscure. For instance, Malory's account in Le Morte d'Arthur lists the following in the episode "The Healing of Sir Urry":Thomas Malory's Le Morte D'Arthur, the Winchester Manuscript. Edited and abridged by Helen Cooper, this book was published by Oxford University Press in 1998. *King Anguish of Ireland *Earl Aristance *Sir Azreal *Sir Arrok *Sir Ascamore *Sir Balan (brother of Sir Balin, whom he killed by accident in a duel in which both wore helmets and did not know who they were fighting) *Sir Barrant le Apres (King with a Hundred Knights) *Sir Bellenger le Beau *Sir Belliance le Orgulous *Sir Blamor de Ganis *Sir Bleoberis de Ganis *Sir Bohart le Cure Hardy (King Arthur's son) *Sir Brandiles *Sir Brian de Listinoise *King Carados of Scotland *Sir Cardok *Duke Chalance of Clarence *King Clariance of Northumberland *Sir Clarus of Cleremont *Sir Clegis *Sir Clodrus *Sir Colgrevance *Sir Crosslem *Sir Damas *Sir Degrave sans Villainy (fought with the giant of the Black Lowe) *Sir Degrevant *Sir Dinas le Seneschal de Cornwall *Sir Dinas *Sir Dodinas le Savage *Sir Dornar *Sir Drian *Sir Edward of Orkney *Sir Epinogris (son of King Clariance of Northumberland) *Sir Fergus *Sir Florence (son of Gawain by Sir Brandiles's sister) *Sir Gahalantine *Sir Galihodin *Sir Galleron of Galway *Sir Gauter *Sir Gillimer *Sir Grummor Grummorson *Sir Gumret le Petit *Sir Harry le Fils Lake *Sir Hebes (not Hebes le Renowne) *Sir Hebes le Renowne *Sir Hectimere *Sir Helian le Blanc *Sir Herminde *Sir Hervis de la Forest Savage *Sir Ironside (Knight of the Red Launds) *Sir Kay l'Estrange (not Kay, Arthur's seneschal) *Earl Lambaile *Sir Lambegus *Sir Lamiel *Sir Lavain *Sir Lovell (son of Gawain by Sir Brandiles's sister) *Sir Mador de la Porte *Sir Marrok (whose wife turned him into a werewolf) *Sir Melias de l'Isle *Sir Melion of the Mountain *Sir Meliot de Logris *Sir Menaduke *Sir Morganor *King Nentres of Garlot *Sir Neroveus *Sir Ozanna le Cœur Hardi *Sir Perimones (brother to Persant and Pertolepe; called the Red Knight) *Sir Persant *Sir Pertolepe *Sir Petipace of Winchelsea *Sir Plaine de Fors *Sir Plenorius *Sir Priamus *Sir Reynold *Sir Sadok *Sir Selises of the Dolorous Tower *Sir Sentrail *Sir Severause le Breuse (known for rejecting battles with men in favour of giants, dragons, and wild beasts) *Sir Suppinabiles *Earl Ulbawes *Sir Urry *Sir Villiars the Valiant References Category:Arthurian legend Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Heroes